Kabal
Kabal is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. He is the former leader of the Black Dragon Clan. Biography Kabal first appeared in MK3 as a member of the Black Dragon who had survived an attack from Shao Kahn's extermination squads in 1993, and was left disfigured but kept alive by artificial respirators. He temporarily leaves behind his life of crime with the Black Dragon and becomes a force for good, working for the NYPD. Between the years of 2008 and 2009, Kabal is wounded severely in battle by Navado, a leading member of the rival Red Dragon Clan who stole Kabal's hookswords and kept them for himself. Havik visits Kabal at the brink of death, cheers him up and restores him, then advises him to revive the Black Dragon as a force of anarchy and decay, not just as mere assassins. He fights Navado again, defeats him and retrieves his hookswords. Kabal then also recruits Kira and Kobra into the Black Dragon, and all three join Havik in Outworld during Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. He toughens his charges by testing them in combat against Shao Kahn's enemies. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest, Steven refuses his offer of membership in the Black Dragon before defeating Kabal in combat. Alternative Timeline In 1992 reboot, Kabal was a former Black Dragon member who reformed and worked with Stryker as a policeman. During an encounter with Kintaro, Kabal was severely burnt but was rescued by Kano. However, from that day on he had to wear artificial respirators as his lungs were severely damaged and could not be repaired. This version of Kabal is strongly aligned with the Forces of Light and joined the defenders of Earth, following his MK3 incarnation. It also revealed the origin of Kabal's super-speed as being attributed to the influence of Outworld magic. Kabal is killed with most of Earth allies by Sindel. However Kabal and the others souls, including Kung Lao and Stryker, were claimed by Quan Chi to serve the Forces of Darkness. For the next 25 years, Kabal continued serving Quan Chi as an undead slave. After the events before Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin were born Kabal, undead Sindel and Kurtis Stryker attacked Raiden and Fujin at the Sky Temple, along with Quan and his demon army. Raiden and Fujin defeated the demons, Kabal, Stryker, Sindel and Chi but not before Quan Chi summoned Shinnok into Raiden's temple. When Shinnok was defeated, Quan Chi and his revenants retreated. He was seen with the other revenant versions of Smoke, Stryker, Sindel, Kitana, Liu Kang and Kung Lao escorting Quan Chi to his fortress to await D'Vorah in the Never Never Land. Kabal, the other revenants and Quan Chi travelled by mount due to Chi's powers being weaker than what they were before. They were ambushed by the Special Forces; Jax, Kenshi and Sereena. Kabal charged in on his demon biull and attacked the soliders while the others attacked from a safe distance before getting closer into the fight. Kenshi rushed in to protect the Special Forces soldiers. Kabal and Kenshi fought each other during the whole fight between the revenants and the SF. After the battle, Kabal retreated with the rest of the revenants to Quan Chi's Fortress. He hasn't been seen in the game after that. Quotes Powers and abilities Kabal is a ruthless, but level-headed fighter and wields his hookswords with great skill. His face is so hideous and merciless it can scare people to death, as evidenced by one of his fatalities. Kabal can also fire a plasma blast from his mask and use his superhuman speed to perform a dash (not Rainbow Dash), that spins his opponent around like a top torpedo. Journal Entry Once a member of the Black Dragon Clan, Kabal gave up his life of crime and put his fighting skills to more positive uses. He joined the New York police force to combat the underworld elements he once served. This transition helped ease the pain of his dark memories. But when New York was invaded he underwent another transformation - one that would afflict him physically rather than emotionally. Severely injured in battle, he is doomed to wear a life support system forever. Trivia *In Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, Kano states a pun that the Flash is so fast, he would give Kabal a run for his money. *In Mortal Kombat 9, Kabal's superhuman speed origins are finally explained by him. He claims it is a residual effect of Sektor's "robotcracy". However, being a dumbass fire extinguisher, he refers to this as "a result of Outworld magic". Gallery Kabal,_Jax,_Havik,_Shang_Tsung,_Kitana,_Mileena,_Smoke.png|Kabal on the left. Cabal_&_Navado.png|Kabal compared to Navado. Kabal_red_mask.jpg|Kabal with his upgraded respirator. Kabal_in_Deception.jpg|Kabal in Return of The Dragon King. Kabal_mask.jpg|Kabal's mask. Kabal_no_mask.jpg|Kabal without his mask. Kabal_art.jpg|Some artwork of Cabal. Category:Scary! Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:MK Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Criminals Category:Gang Leaders Category:Cops Category:Former Good Guys Category:Slaves Category:Antagonists Category:! Category:Ugly people Category:Assassins Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil